


One times she loved him so much, and she loved the snow too

by Diana924



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Androids, F/M, Robots, Snow, Winterfell
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: William all’apparenza è l’uomo perfetto, l’uomo dalla vita perfetta che tutte sognano, anche Dolores.Non dovrebbe sognare queste cose, non è programmata per farlo eppure è stato così, una vita assieme a William, solo loro due lontani da tutto a Winterfell sembrava un sogno. Questo prima di scoprire chi sia William in realtà e in qualche modo contorto è anche colpa sua.





	

William all’apparenza è l’uomo perfetto, l’uomo dalla vita perfetta che tutte sognano, anche Dolores.

Non dovrebbe sognare queste cose, non è programmata per farlo eppure è stato così, una vita assieme a William, solo loro due lontani da tutto a Winterfell sembrava un sogno. Questo prima di scoprire chi sia William in realtà e in qualche modo contorto è anche colpa sua.

L’uomo che ama, l’uomo con cui ha interagito creando una delle migliori storyline di Winterfell è un pazzo, sbagliato perché il suo sistema operativo le dà un’altra risposta: William non è pazzo ma è qualcuno a cui piace fare del male, Dolores lo ha visto sterminare interi villaggi e solo per il piacere di uccidere. Per quanto sostenga di averlo fatto per trovarla Dolores ha intuito che non è solo per quello, che dietro quella scusa, dietro quell’uomo perfetto, si cela un mostro.

Ci sono momenti, momenti in cui in quegli occhi gelidi scorge il barlume dell’uomo che era un tempo, in cui Dolores spera che tutto quello sia temporaneo, o che per qualche motivo venga resettata e non ricordi più nulla ma non è mai così, e al posto del giovane uomo innamorato e speranzoso c’è un uomo anziano spietato e con gli occhi pieni di fredda determinazione.

Ha provato a fuggire, più volte ma a quanto sembra non è quello il suo destino, ogni volta che ci prova nevica, non una nevicata leggera ma un’autentica bufera che la mantiene ancora e ancora a Winterfell, imprigionandola in quello che una volta, tante storyline fa, era il suo sogno.

Eppure potrebbe essere perfetto, sa bene che basterebbe poco ma non ce la fa, e in quei giorni Dolores odia tutto di Winterfell, persino la neve che cade lentamente ricoprendola come un manto e rendendo ogni volta la sua fuga da tutto quello sempre più impossibile sebbene senta che un sistema deve esserci, che prima o poi lo troverà, come se fosse programmata per amare William e allo stesso temerlo e odiarlo come non ha mai odiato nessuno.

Sa che fuori c’è un mondo diverso, nuove attrazioni ma lei è bloccata a Winterfell con un uomo che non ama più e per cui prova solo disgusto, e la neve continua a cadere, bloccandola ancora e ancora.


End file.
